


It almost feels like a joke to play out a part when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart

by spookyscarysokka



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Alice-centric, Angst, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Season 1, Threesome, kinda sorta, light angst i guess, lmaoo im so bad at tagging, pre sex nervousness?, season 2 does not exist in this house, sorry my titles are so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscarysokka/pseuds/spookyscarysokka
Summary: What if the threesome was with Alice instead of Astrid?
Relationships: Alice Charles/Payton Hobart, Payton Hobart/River Barkley/Alice Charles, River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It almost feels like a joke to play out a part when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart

River was wandering through the library, he like to come here to relax. He would people watch or just sit among the books and let his mind wander. He was turning a corner when he saw a blonde girl standing in front of him. _Payton’s girlfriend _, he thinks a little belatedly.__

__“Alice,” he smiled warmly. She made him feel anxious, but he doesn’t think it shows. “How are you today?”_ _

__“River. Payton told me about you two.” She stated aloof and sure, as always. “We need complete and open honesty in our relationship if we’re ever to continue our relationship long into the future and for him to become President.”_ _

__“I’ve always know he was a bit fluid. If you’re how he deals with that, I won’t get in the way.” She continued, matter of factly, like she was discussing pre-calc formulas and not her boyfriend cheating on her._ _

__“Alice, I never meant to-“ River felt his face pale. He had felt guilty from the beginning, he never wanted to put Payton or Alice in this position._ _

__“But, I want in.” She finishes._ _

__“Oh,” he’s sure he went bright pink. That was the last thing he thought she was going to say._ _

__“You’ll meet us at 10:00pm tonight, after school, at the Four Seasons on the ocean.”_ _

__“Oh, um — yeah okay.” Honestly, River wasn’t sure about this, but he was too afraid to say no. He didn’t know Alice well, but he could tell she was someone who usually got her way._ _

__“Great. See you there, River.” Alice turned on her heel and briskly walked out of the library just as his phoned buzzed._ _

__It was Payton, _Did you speak to Alice? _____

____River breathed out a laugh. This was going to be interesting._ _ _ _

________ _ _ _

____River walked into the resort at exactly 9:50pm. His father always said: if you’re early, you’re on time and if you’re on time, you’re late. The resort has the same Mediterranean architecture his own home had, with warm, sunny colors, archways, and wood. The lobby was mostly empty at this hour, aside from a young woman at the front desk who smiled and greeted him when he entered._ _ _ _

____His eyes were quickly drawn to Payton sitting with his back to him, in a large red chair near the elevators._ _ _ _

____“Why, hello” he teased, placing his hands on Payton’s shoulders from behind. He laughed when Payton jumped._ _ _ _

_____“River,” _Payton hissed.__ _ _ _ _

______“Look at you, tense already.” He whispered. It was always weird to speak at a normal volume in an empty lobby._ _ _ _ _ _

______Payton just rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked toward the elevators. River watched him take a deep breath and stretched his shoulders back. He looked like a man on a mission._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s just get this over with,” Payton pressed the elevator button._ _ _ _ _ _

______River shot him a smile that had a laugh underneath it. “You know this is supposed to be fun right?” He said as they walked in to the elevator. Payton jammed the highest number. “You look like you’re about to go off to war.” River turned to stand in front of him, he put his hands on his shoulders again. He looked directly into Payton’s eyes, trying to convey calm. “Relax, Payton.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ugh,” Payton let his head hang between River’s arms. “I’m sorry. I know. It’s just weird… but nice? I’m just worried. This is new for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, believe it or not, Payton, I’m not exactly having threesomes on the regular either. This is pretty new.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t call it that,” he hissed, looking around as if there was someone else in the elevator other with them._ _ _ _ _ _

______River’s eyes were genuine and full of question, “Is that not what this is?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, yes.” Payton huffed, annoyed again. “But if anyone ever found out, it would be a scandal. Just another thing that could be used against me in any campaigns.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______River gave a bright laugh and wrapped one of his arms around Payton, he could already feel the other boy unwinding in his grasp. “Payton,” he smiled, eyes full of humor. “How many times have I told you to relax tonight? It’s going to be okay. We’re going to have a few shots and have a good time. If you want to call it off though, we could.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!” Payton replied a little too quickly. “I mean, no. We’re already here. You’re right let’s just have a good time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The elevator beeped and Payton separated himself from River’s arm. He smiled then took the brunettes hand to lead him down the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _

______Alice had been waiting for them in the room. She had gotten to the resort an hour earlier. It gave her plenty of time to rent the room and allow her some time for herself. It was exactly 9:59pm when she heard the door unlock and the boys walked in, Payton, with a practiced air of poise, and River with his easy confidence and calm aura. Alice could tell Payton was nervous._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I already poured us some shots,” she announced as a way of greeting. If she was anxious, she didn’t show it. She was as unwavering and cool as she always was, reeking assurance._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next minutes were a blur. They had all taken a few shots, at some point River suggested dancing for them all to loosen up and put on music. Soon, Alice was lifting her shirt. Payton was removing River’s pants. River was unfastening her bra and unzipping Payton’s trousers. Lips and hands were everywhere, but she could tell them apart easily. Payton’s were planned, deliberate, and familiar. River’s were gentle and easy, like he was here for pure enjoyment. It’s funny how this was Alice’s idea, yet River seemed to be the rock of keeping things light and fun._ _ _ _ _ _

______At some point River had pulled her on to the bed and straddled to kiss her. He had one hand in her hair, the other on her stomach. He slowly moved down her jaw, pressing light, open-mouthed kisses, while she loosely held on to his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Payton crawled up behind River, placing his hands on the brunette’s sides. Immediately, River was drawn to him, lifting up off of Alice and twisting to reach Payton’s lips. Alice thought it must have been uncomfortable, but River looked like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He melted under Payton’s hands, one on his neck and the other exploring his body. He let out a soft moan when Payton tweaked one of his nipples._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alice had a feeling of where this was going, she had a feeling when she instigated this affair. But she waited, just in case._ _ _ _ _ _

______Payton moved over so he was on River’s side, Alice’s left side. He was still kneeling, but it eliminated the strain on the other boy’s neck. Alice watched as River’s gentle fingers skirted around Payton’s abdomen, over his stomach, his sides, his shoulders, eventually landing in his hair, giving it a slight tug. Payton let out an audible gasp, finally breaking their kiss. He brought both hands up to cradle River’s face, there was so much he was trying to convey in just one look. Then he kissed him. It was different from the other kisses they shared, more gentle, more precious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Well, there it was. Alice supposed she had her answer. It’s a flag that she could’ve seen miles away. It wasn’t just the kiss, the way Payton looked at him, it was a dead giveaway of how he really felt — whether Payton liked it or not. Payton looked at River like he was a puzzle he couldn’t understand, but couldn’t wait to put it together. He looked at him with such fondness and vulnerability, she was surprised Payton was even capable of expressing that much feeling. She certainly never saw a look like that directed at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well,” she let out a dry chuckle, sporting a bittersweet smile, and eyes downcast. She moved to sit up, leaning on her arms. That caught the boys’ attention. They quickly pulled apart. River wouldn’t meet her eyes, but she saw the look of shame anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alice - “ Payton started. He was white faced, surely feeling guilty as well, but desperately trying not to show it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay, Payton.” She forced a smile, moving her legs to the side of the bed to stand. “I understand this is something you need, but it seems like you don’t need me here to do it.” Payton flinched._ _ _ _ _ _

______He blushed and looked like he wanted to say something else. She quickly bent down to kiss him, one hand on his cheek. She didn’t know what she wanted to say in the kiss. That she would miss him? That she’s angry she’s not enough? At this point, she really just wanted to leave. She pulled back to look into his eyes, hoping to be as convincing as possible, “Really Payton, it’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Turns out she’s still a good actor, Payton visibly relaxed. She turned to River, who still wouldn’t meet her eye. She placed her hands on his cheeks and her lips to his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Please take care of him. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________When she leaned back, River was looking at her like he knew her better than she knew herself. Like he understood exactly what she meant by the kiss. She offered him a rare, soft smile before turning to get dressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She dressed quickly, opting to ignore whatever they were doing on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You boys enjoy the rest of your night,” she called, voice transitioning back to her cool and calculating tone. She didn’t look at them as she walked out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alice let out a deep breath as she walked down the hallway to the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She knew deep down the night would end like this, she just needed to be certain. As attractive River was, she never cared about being with him or sharing Payton. Payton certainly didn’t care about them all being together. She needed to know how Payton really felt for River and they only way she could be positive was if she could see it for herself. So she orchestrated a threesome and got her answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her and Payton would have to talk obviously. She still wasn’t quite sure how she wanted to go about this. On one hand, nothing had to change. She could still be Payton’s First Lady, loyal and unwavering until this fling with River passes. Their path to the White House is still true and clear. Unless, someone finds out that the President Elect cheated on his wife with a man. Just a skeleton in their closet waiting to be exposed. If they broke up, their lives would all be exponentially different. Their whole plan would fall apart, everything they worked so hard for. There would be no place at the White House for her, no legacy, and no love. Payton would no longer be the perfect, white-picket candidate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alice sighed and pressed the down button on the elevator. She didn’t need to worry about that right now. Now she just needed to de-stress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She picked up her phone and called James._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that didn't feel too rushed! I wanted to write more, but I wasn't quite sure what else to say.  
> Also, sorry I didn't give y'all any actual sex, but it didn't fit the narrative. I wanted to focus on Alice and her thoughts on the whole River/Payton thing, since we didn't see much of it in the show.  
> Again, I'm super new and appreciate any kudos/comments! If you have any writing advice, I love criticism.  
> Catch me on Tumblr if you wanna chat!  
> (also the title is from Staring Role by Mariana and the Diamonds)


End file.
